The World Has Turned Part I
by stevenghost
Summary: Kagome is badly injured in battle. How far is Inuyasha willing to go to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: This is my first ever Inuyasha fic. I'm a bit nervous about it for a few reasons. 1-I haven't written anything of substance in a long, LONG time. 2-Action scenes tend to kill me. 3-I'm very worried about going all OOC on your asses. I am in the market for 2 betas--one for spelling, grammar, and punctuation and one for characterization. If anyone is interested PLEASE PLEASE get a hold of me. All mistakes are my own so far, seeing as I have no beta yet. Oh, italics represent thoughts. And with that, on to the story.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as the demon knocked her arrow aside and slashed her with his deadly sharp claws. "Damn you! You'll regret ever laying a hand on her you bastard!" Inuyasha's fury was evident in his flaring golden eyes.

The giant demon made another move towards the fallen girl but he was too slow.

"Backlash wave!" The demon gave a roar of agony and landed in scattered pieces across the hard dirt ground.

"Inuyasha! Can you sense the shard at all?" Miroku hurriedly asked, rushing towards his companion.

"Who gives a damn about the shard? Kagome's hurt!" The half demon leapt to her side, ignoring the whimpering Shippo by his side.

"Inuyasha, she's hurt really bad! Look at all the blood!"

_Damn it Kagome, I told you to stay out of the way!_

He picked up her limp form gently and said, "I'm taking her to Kaede. Get back as fast as you can." And with those words he ran desperately towards the village.

_You better not die on me Kagome!_

---

**Four days later**

"Inuyasha, don't you think you would be better off getting some rest? You aren't helping Kagome by exhausting yourself." Miroku rested a hand gently on his friend's shoulder.

"Who gives a damn about sleep? I'm not letting anything or anyone else harm her."

The monk's eyes absorbed the half demon's tense posture, his sullen face and his angry eyes. "Kagome willingly went to battle Inuyasha. She knew the danger and accepted it. Do not blame yourself for her injuries."

Inuyasha's blazing eyes glared at Miroku. "She was an idiot! I told her to stay back but she never listens! I told her to let me protect her but she never lets me! Human's like her shouldn't battle demons!" He stood angrily and crossed his arms, guarding the entryway to the hut. "Now go away monk, before I make you leave."

The brown haired man sighed, frustrated at his friend's reaction to his presence. "At least tell me how she is. Sango and Shippo are worried and you're not helping matters by not letting anyone but Kaede into the hut."

For the first time in four days, Miroku saw Inuyasha's guard fall. His shoulders slumped forward and his eyes were fearful. His voice barely a whisper he replied, "She's dying Miroku. And for once, I can't save her."

---

The inside of the hut was dim, the only light coming from the small fire Kaede had built to keep Kagome warm. The shadows of death filled the room with an uncomfortable and terrifying presence.

Kaede gently pressed the wet cloth across one of the five cuts that had nearly ripped Kagome in two. She felt Inuyasha lurking on the other side of the door flap, anxiously awaiting news. "Come in Inuyasha. Ye do know how to make an old priestess nervous."

"Is she covered up old hag?"

"It hardly matters. Not now, when she is in such a state. Come in. I know Kagome would want ye by her side."

The flap was lifted and Inuyasha hesitantly stepped inside. "How is she?" he asked, his eyes diverted to his feet.

"I'm afraid she is still in grave danger." As Kaede pulled the rag off of the wound, a fresh drop of blood fell in a jagged path down Kagome's side.

Inuyasha growled. "Geez hag, a lot of good you're doing her!" He grabbed the cloth and wiped away the blood.

Kaede almost smiled at the gentle way his hands worked. "I'm afraid that happens often Inuyasha. No matter how many remedies and treatments I try, the wounds will not close. I admit, I am at a loss of what to do for the child now. I've tried all I can think of."

"Well you'll just have to think some more then won't ya?" Inuyasha replied vehemently. His hands shook as he passed the bloodied rag back to the priestess. He looked at Kagome's body and suppressed a shudder. "She has to get better. She just has to."

Inuyasha gazed at her pale face, her dark eyelashes making a sharp contrast against the almost ashen skin. The five gashes littered her chest and stomach, marring the once perfect porcelain skin. Never before had one of their group members been so ravaged by the war. Even Inuyasha, scarred though he was, did not bear the bright angry scars that Kagome would surely have when she recovered. If she recovered.

Inuyasha's body went tight again at that thought. He wouldn't lose Kagome, not after all they had been through.

Deep in his thoughts, Inuyasha hadn't noticed that Kaede had stood until she placed a gentle, wrinkled hand upon his head. "Inuyasha, take her hand. Let her know that ye are here. Don't let her be frightened or alone. I'll leave ye for a bit. I will fetch fresh water."

Inuyasha waited several minutes after Kaede's retreating footsteps had fallen silent before moving. He firmly grasped Kagome's hand in his and raised it. "You're so cold Kagome. Not at all like your usual self..." He pressed her palm against his cheek and shivered at the chill it gave him. "Don't die. Shippo needs you, so does Miroku and Sango. And so do I. So you can't die."

He brushed his lips across her fingers and returned her arm to her side once more. "Damn it Kagome! Snap out of it!" He angrily crossed his legs and fell asleep staring into the red cavernous wounds that went deep into her chest.

---

"Inu...sha..."

It was only Inuyasha's keen hearing that made Kagome's fragile voice audible. He snapped up and cursed himself for falling sleep.

"What is it Kagome? Kagome? **Kagome**?"

Inuyasha was nearly screaming in frustration. _I know I heard her say my name! Does that mean she's getting better?_

A twig snapped in the nearby wood and Inuyasha leapt to his feet. "Kaede!" His bellow woke the entire village.

"Inuyasha, what are ye yelling about?" came the old priestesses reply from the corner of the hut.

"Watch Kagome. She said my name, she must bet getting better." He left the hut and prepared himself to leave.

"But where be ye going?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air and said, "To find out what Kikyo is up to."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Despite reassurances from my betas (thank you Silver Wolf Pups and ladyhawk89!), I'm still a little uncertain of this chapter. I'm not a big Kikyo fan and I'm not entirely sure I got the interaction between her and Inuyasha as in character as I hoped it would be. But hopefully it's acceptable and you all enjoy it. And thank you for the lovely reviews. Remember, italics represents thought.

Inuyasha flew above the trees in the forest, searching for a sign of Kikyo. Her ever present soul stealers finally caught his eye and he landed lightly on a tree branch. He watched the long dead priestess walk serenely through the wood and at that moment he wished Kikyo and Kagome didn't look so much a like in appearance. The bow and bundle of arrows that were slung casually over Kikyo's shoulders reminded him too much of the past. Kikyo shouting his name, pinning him to a tree…Kagome finally learning to shoot accurately and then falling in battle…

"Are you going to come out Inuyasha or do you plan to watch me walk all day long?"

He started at Kikyo's hollow voice and jumped less than gracefully off of the branch he had been perched on. As Inuyasha regained his balance, his golden eyes burned into her hazel ones. "Kikyo…"

Inuyasha was surprised when her eyes turned cold and dead as they appraised him. "Do you wish to protect me from something as usual or are you fighting with my reincarnation again?"

The half demon blanched, surprised at the bitter tone in Kikyo's voice. He was also annoyed with her choice of words. "She has a name ya know?"

"It does not matter to me. All that matters is destroying Naraku and making sure you never forget me until we embrace death together."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "So, which battle are you trying to accomplish today?" he growled.

Kikyo smiled sadistically at him. "Neither actually. Today I'm actually looking for a few souls to keep me alive. Or as alive as a dead priestess can be."

"You never search for souls yourself. You always have your demons do the dirty work for you."

"This one is a bit more…personal." She stepped around Inuyasha and continued towards the village. She threw him a knowing smile and said, "I finally get to take back what is mine."

Inuyasha's fist clenched tightly at his side and his eyes widened in realization. _She's going to take Kagome's soul! But how can she? Kagome was getting better when I left her with Kaede._

He watched Kikyo's retreating back before replying, "She'll be better by the time you get to her. She spoke to me before I came here." There was a note of uncertainty in his voice.

"I assure you, she's dying. I can sense it. In fact I'd be surprised if she's not dead already. She was probably thinking of you as Death dragged her into the underworld. Humans do seem to have a curious attraction for you Inuyasha. Or perhaps it is just my soul that makes her love you so."

Inuyasha growled viciously and leapt in front of Kikyo. "I refuse to let you take her soul 'cause she ain't gonna die!"

A memory suddenly flashed in Inuyasha's mind. It was of him and Kagome, near the well on a bright sunny day. It had been so bright, he remembered, that for a few seconds he was blinded by the sunlight. But then it all cleared up and he had found Kagome, waiting patiently for him on the well ledge. He remembered that his heart had sped up because it meant he finally had to tell Kagome goodbye forever, tell her that he was going to protect Kikyo no matter what, and then descend into hell with her when it was all over. _I owe Kikyo my life, I realize that. I was scared though. I didn't want to let Kagome go but I knew I had no choice. And I was surprised when I realized that it wasn't fear that made my heart race. It was…pain. Pain at having to tell Kagome goodbye. But then, when I tried to let her go, she wouldn't give me the chance. _

_She told me, "I can't compete with Kikyo because after all…I'm still alive. I've given a lot of thought about Kikyo. She and I are completely different. There's been all this talk that I'm a reincarnation of her. Even if that's true, I'm still not Kikyo! You see…my heart belongs to me. Here's the thing. I do understand one feeling that Kikyo has. Something that we share. We're alike in our desire to be with you again. I want to be with you Inuyasha."_

A small smile appeared on Inuyasha's face. He thought of that day often, particularly when he would watch Kagome when she was asleep. He often wondered what it was about him that made her choose to stay. But he was surprised to realize that he was relieved and…happy when she did, even if he couldn't show her that happiness. And it was thinking of that memory that made Inuyasha realize Kikyo's exact words.

"Stop talking about Kagome as if she was just a soul for you to steal. Even if she is your reincarnation, it doesn't mean her heart and soul are yours to do whatever you want with."

Kikyo stopped in her tracks and whipped around to face him, her eyes narrowing menacingly. "Of course her soul is mine! Why do you think the witch who created me kidnapped the girl? Because she had **my** soul! But did I get to keep any of the good that used to be in me? No. I get the darkest parts of my own soul—the hate and anger and resentment. But I'm going to get the rest now, because your little wench is dying." She laughed, as if nothing in the world could make her happier.

The fury blazed in Inuyasha's face. "There's no way in hell I'm letting you take it from her." He withdrew the Tetsusaiga from its sheath.

Kikyo abruptly stopped laughing. "Do you intend to kill me again Inuyasha? To protect my reincarnation? Some girl you can't even bring yourself to love? What happened to you 'always protecting' me?"

"Damn it Kikyo! I never killed you! It was Naraku all along! Now leave Kagome alone. I don't want to fight you but I promised I wouldn't let Kagome get hurt again."

"I will have her soul, even if it means fighting you. In fact, it will make taking it from her so much more enjoyable." She hooked an arrow in her bow and threw a knowing glance at Inuyasha. "Should I pin you to a tree again for another 50 years?" She let go of the arrow and Inuyasha leapt out of the way, over Kikyo's head, and slashed her sleeve open with his sword. She looked at the tear with indifference and said, "I see. So you really intend to fight me?"

Inuyasha was breathing heavily, out of frustration. "If you promise to turn around and leave Kagome alone we won't have to!"

"Attack me Inuyasha. Try to hurt me. Because I refuse to leave willingly."

He did not want to fight her but he saw now that he had no other choice. Kikyo's soul stealers wrapped themselves around Inuyasha's sword handle and pulled it out of his grasp. _Damn it! _Two others attempted to hold his arms in place but he shouted "Iron reaver, soul stealer!" and they fell in pieces to the ground.

Kikyo was quickly preparing her bow again but her eyes widened as she realized she was going to be too slow. Inuyasha launched himself at her, regret, anger and frustration evident in his eyes. "Blades of Blood!" Before his attack could reach her, he turned his head, not wanting to see the damage he inflicted upon Kikyo's body. He heard her give a soft "Oh!" of surprise and then she fell to the ground, silent.

_I'm sorry Kikyo! I didn't want to do that but you left me no choice! This time I have to protect Kagome first…_

He fell to his knees as a surge of guilt washed over him. _Why was it always like this? Why is it when I hurt Kikyo I feel so guilty and yet I can throw harsh words at Kagome and the rest and feel no different? Does this prove that I love Kikyo? Or is it because of what Naraku did to us? Do I feel guilty because of what happened 50 years ago?_

Inuyasha knew that the soul stealers would heal Kikyo. He had not hurt her badly enough to warrant her demise and yet he felt just as badly about hurting her as he did about allowing Kagome to be injured during the battle. He could hear Kikyo's minions pick her up off of the ground and he glanced over his slumped shoulders to watch them disappear back into the deep forest.

He stood up, resolved. It didn't matter right now that he had hurt Kikyo. The consequences for that would come later. For now, he needed to get back to Kagome, to make sure Kaede was treating her well, to make sure that she made a full recovery.

Drained of energy, he began the trek back to the village.

---

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA!"

Miroku was in a panic. He had searched the entire village twice, gone to the Bone Eaters well and the tree, and looked in the forest but there was no sign of Inuyasha anywhere.

He watched as the old priestess lifted the door flap on the hut. "Lady Kaede! Has he returned yet?"

"Not yet Miroku. Fear not. He'll be here soon."

The monk was not appeased by the priestess' words. He walked to the edge of the forest and continued shouting Inuyasha's name. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! INUYASH…"

"YEAH YEAH, I'm here all right. What the hell do you want?"

Miroku looked anxiously around and saw the half demon walking towards him. "Inuyasha, it's Kagome. You need to come to the hut immediately."

Inuyasha looked at his companion's face and replied, "Yeah I know. Kagome's getting better. I heard her try to talk to me before I left."

"Inuyasha…that's not it. I think you need to go talk to Kaede." Miroku's face was red from the effort it took to hold back his tears.

"What are you talking about Miroku?" Miroku placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. Something about his stare made Inuyasha uncomfortable and he felt his stomach turn queasy. "Miroku…"

"Go to the hut Inuyasha. Now."

He ran as fast as he could to the hut and saw that the door flap was open. "Kaede! What are you doing? You said if the door didn't stay shut then Kagome would get sicker!" He stepped inside the dark hut and saw that the fire had been extinguished. "What are you doing? She's going to get cold!"

He bent down to inspect the fire pit and it was then he noticed Shippo and Sango sitting near Kaede, each of them crying quietly. "What…what's going on? Shippo? Kaede?"

The little fox demon and the demon slayer were crying too much to give Inuyasha an answer. Miroku appeared behind Inuyasha and once again placed a hand upon his shoulder. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. But Lady Kagome…"

For the first time since entering the hut, Inuyasha stared at Kagome. He noticed that her chest wasn't moving up and down like it had been before. And her wounds, while still a deep red, had stopped looking so fresh and new looking. Her skin was even grayer than it had been before and Inuyasha saw the look of pain and fear that was on her face.

"Kagome." He grabbed her hand. "Miroku, what happened to Kagome? Why isn't she better? She was getting better when I left!"

Miroku found that hearing Inuyasha's confusion and pain was more than he could take and let his tears flow freely down his face. "I'm sorry friend but after you left…Kagome died."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes: **A million thanks to Silver Wolf Pups for the beta and kind encouraging words. And thank you to the people that have reviewed so far, it means a lot to me. I decided to post this chapter before my other beta, ladyhawk89, let me know what errors she found and what she thought about the characterization. The reason for this is simple; I had a family emergency arise and I might be busy for the next few days, resulting in my not being able to post. I promise though if she finds anything at all, I'll repost this chapter as soon as I get back. I'm hoping the emergency ends soon because they are never fun. Anyways, forgive the errors if you find any and let me know about them. Thank you and enjoy the chapter!

"Dead?"

Miroku shook his head slowly, tears streaming down his face. Shippo sobbed loudly in the corner and Sango put her arms around him, trying to comfort the young demon through her own grief.

Inuyasha sat perfectly still, clutching Kagome's hand in his, trying to find some way around the facts. "No, she can't be dead. She has to take care of Shippo and find the damn shards that she broke and bring us ramen. Kaede, maybe she's just…sicker than she was before? You can do something right?" he pleaded with the old priestess.

"I am sorry Inuyasha. The child is gone. I did all I could but it was too late. Kagome kept moaning your name and it looked as though she were fighting to stay alive. Miroku tried to find ye before she passed. He thought you would want to be with her and perhaps ye might have been able to calm her down." Kaede's weathered face was full of emotion. She wondered what this would do to the already volatile half demon.

The sad golden eyes stared in disbelief at his dead friend. "Kagome…" He wrapped his arms around her shoulders gently and pulled her limp form to his chest. He stroked her soft raven hair and held onto her as tightly as he could. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you and I left you when you needed me the most. I'm so sorry you were scared Kagome. It's my fault!"

Miroku knelt at Inuyasha's side. I told you before, you are not to blame. Don't make this harder on yourself Inuyasha."

"Who the hell cares about me? Kagome's dead and I killed..." his voice dropped to a panicked whisper. "Oh god. I killed her. Kagome's really dead and it's all my fault!"

He looked down at Kagome's gray face. _I thought you'd be here forever Kagome. I was an idiot. Why did I let myself get close to you, huh? Why'd you have to go and do something so stupid and brave? I told you to stay out of the way!_ He buried his face into her hair and inhaled her scent. He was dismayed to discover that her clean, fresh flower scent was gone. Gone was Kagome. In her place was a corpse who smelled of blood, decay, and death. Inuyasha felt something wet roll down his cheek. _Crying? But I haven't cried since…since the last time Kagome almost died. When she was poisoned. _He brusquely tried to wipe away the tears before the others could see but they just kept streaming down his face.

"Inuyasha." It was the first time Sango had spoken since Inuyasha had entered the hut. He was amazed to hear her normally strong voice sound watery and choked. "Your loss is great. Do not be embarrassed to cry."

Inuyasha looked at her, Kaede, Shippo and Miroku. They all had experienced an overwhelming pain with the loss of Kagome. Sango had lost her best friend; Miroku a companion; Shippo, a mother figure. Inuyasha had lost…a friend? Something more?

In his heart he knew he trusted Kagome more than anyone. For the first time in his life someone had accepted him for who he was—a half demon. She didn't fear him, even when he transformed into a full demon. She never tried to get him to use the Shikon Jewel to become human as Kikyo had. She had loved him as he was.

And it was then, while cradling Kagome in his arms, that he realized that despite their differences, despite his choice to follow Kikyo to death, despite the fact that she was human and from another time…he loved her. And like Kikyo had said, he hadn't allowed himself to love her while she was alive.

_So it is only in death that I can be honest with myself_, he thought bitterly._ I am so stupid Kagome._ And then Inuyasha finally allowed himself to cry, without regard for the others. His embarrassment didn't matter. All that did was that the woman he loved, his Kagome, was dead.

---

A figure standing in the shadows of the woods watched as the half demon wrapped himself around the dead girl and sobbed into her hair. A small smile appeared on their face and they muttered, "An interesting development. Perhaps I could use this to my advantage."

The person walked peacefully to the hut and stepped inside quietly so that even the half demon, in his sorrow, didn't notice the newcomer. "How pathetic you are Inuyasha, crying over a dead mortal like that."

Silver hair flew as Inuyasha quickly turned his head. What he saw made him clutch Kagome even tighter in his arms. He bared his fangs and growled, "Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha's half brother inclined his head slightly and smiled. "What would father think of you now, you pathetic half demon?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I am obviously not cool or smart enough to own such brilliant characters such as these. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and the companies that she works with.

**Author's notes:** (flails arms) I seem to be doing that action a lot lately. First off, I just want to mention something about the timeline of this story. I haven't finished watching the entire series but I have sort of picked random episodes to watch (mostly the ones with the most Inuyasha/Kagome angst of course) as well as the movies. So, if things seem out of place to you, it's probably because I watch things out of order and have no regard for timeline. Just assume that I meant to do it that way because it's probably true. If you have a concern about it though, let me know. As usual, I want to thank the lovely ladyhawk89 (thanks for telling me about the band of 7 thing!) and Silver Wolf Pups for the fantastic beta and encouraging words. And to all of you that reviewed, THANK YOU. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to reply individually, things have just finally calmed down (everything is seemingly fine now, thank you for your concerns) and my inbox is overflowing with randomness. But I did read every single review and I appreciate the time you guys took to write them. Special kudos go out to Tessadragon for guessing what was going to happen. Hopefully next time there is suspense I can hide it better from you. (laughs) Remember, italics represent thought and with that...on to the story!

"What would our father think of you now, you pathetic half demon? I am ashamed to admit we have the same blood running through our bodies," Sesshomaru plainly stated, narrowing his eyes in displeasure at Inuyasha.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had ceased crying at the abrupt and confusing entrance of Inuyasha's half brother, their heads sweeping back and forth to look at the two. Inuyasha growled, not loosening his hold on Kagome. In the back of his mind, he noticed how her head lolled around on her neck, unsupported. Her arms hung limp at her side, only showing signs of movement when Inuyasha carelessly nudged them with his legs. He wanted to cry and scream in frustration and rage but he resisted the urge. "I don't give a damn what you think Sesshomaru."

The silver haired demon smirked and stepped further into the darkened hut. "Of course not. All you care about right now is the dead human. Am I right?"

Inuyasha was barely suppressing his rage. Miroku and Sango watched uncomfortably as they saw a flicker of scarlet shoot into his eyes. "Between his grief and anger, we may very well see him turn despite Tetsusaiga," Miroku whispered to the demon slayer.

Sango nodded gruffly, trying to focus her muddled and foggy brain on the immediate threat. "I fear for Kagome," she confided to the monk. "Of what he'll do to her if he turns."

Miroku couldn't help but fear the same thing. Inuyasha battling his grief over the fallen priestess was one thing. He had been allowing his emotions to flow freely for once, embracing her body and crying despite his companions' presence. But the unexpected entrance of Sesshomaru had thrown pure, blind hatred and rage into the mixture. _It may very well prove to be the undoing of Inuyasha_, the monk thought numbly. _And without Kagome here to stop the transformation..._ He abruptly stopped that train of thought and refocused his attention on the rivaling siblings.

"Why do you care about the lives of mortals, you bastard?" Inuyasha could hear the blood pounding wildly in his ears and feel his heart beating rapidly against his chest. He could feel the demon in him begging for control of his body, willing him to leave his human side behind for awhile, if only to rid himself of Sesshomaru's presence. The half demon reluctantly removed one of his hands from Kagome's body and placed it gently on Tetsusaiga. The menacing growl he had been hearing in his mind grew softer and he mentally tried to push it to the back of his mind.

Inuyasha watched suspiciously as his half brother walked freely around the small hut. He had barely spared a glance for Miroku, Sango, and the strangely silent Kaede but his eyes paused on the young fox demon who was trying hard not to burst into tears. The demon smiled wickedly, not bothering to hide his amusement and enjoyment at the situation. He turned slowly and gazed at the lifeless girl in his foolish brother's arms.

"No doubt this young one has lost yet another mother Inuyasha. And those three mortals, a companion. And you...what exactly did you lose?"

"You goin' somewhere with this?"

Sesshomaru smiled slightly at his brother's volatile temper and the flash of white teeth sent chill's down everyone's spines. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head in irritation. "Do I ever waste my time with you, a mere half demon, unless I have a purpose?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Then hurry up and make it 'cause I'm gettin' tired of listening to you," Inuyasha's grip tightened on his sword. He was desperately trying to keep a hold of himself. He couldn't risk doing anymore harm to Kagome. _She has already suffered enough because of my hands_.

"My point is, this girl can live again and fulfill all the empty promises and lies she told to all of you." The demon's cold stare never left Inuyasha's amber eyes and he nearly laughed in glee as he saw the surprise and hope fill them.

"Could...live again?" Inuyasha stammered out, breaking his gaze with his despicable brother to focus on Kagome's pale, cold lips and her ashen eyelids.

"Tenseiga, while worthless to me in battle, can restore life to those who have fallen. Which you knew but seem to have conveniently forgotten in your, ah...emotional state. "

_Kagome could live again!_ Inuyasha's mind danced wildly at that thought. _How could I forget about Tenseiga_? He buried his face in Kagome's hair, reveling in the soft, silky feeling it still possessed, even if her scent was gone. "I could have her back..." The eyes were glassy; emotions flickered blindly through the black orbs.

Miroku had never seen Inuyasha so mesmerized. His thoughts too, were flying violently around in his head but he couldn't help but wonder what Sesshomaru had in mind for them. The demon had only voluntarily brought back one human life and the relationship between Sesshomaru and Rin was still a mystery to them all.

"Yes Inuyasha, you can have the girl back. Of course it will cost you." Sesshomaru's arrogant smirk was back in place. "It's a small fee of course, considering how much you all value her life."

Inuyasha's head snapped up at his words and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "What do you want Sesshomaru? Just tell me so I can give it to you. I'd do anything to get Kagome back!"

"I was so hoping you would say that." _I have you just where I want you Inuyasha_. Golden eyes that matched Inuyasha's color but lacked his warmth shined brightly. "I want Tetsusaiga." _You will either foolishly give up that sword or never see your precious priestess again, thus separating your companions from you_.

As Sesshomaru expected, Inuyasha's eyes went wide and his grip tightened on Tetsusaiga's sheath. "Tetsusaiga?"

A small nod of recognition and an evil smiled playing over Sesshomaru's lips were the only movements he made. "You said you would do anything to get her back. I'm sure your companions feel that it is a small price to pay."

For the first time since his half brother had entered the hut, Inuyasha's eyes traveled to his group of friends in the corner. Kaede's face was hidden in the shadows but Shippo's eyes were hopefully bright and greedy at the thought of Kagome being resurrected. Miroku and Sango blushed when his eyes met theirs and they quickly averted their eyes, but it had been too late. Inuyasha had already seen the hunger for Kagome's return in their eyes.

_If I give up my fang we could all have Kagome back. But...how can I give this up after all we have been through?_ His thoughts wandered to all the times Tetsusaiga had saved them. _How could I give it up when without it I could lose control of my mind? But wait! Kagome's always been able to bring me back to myself. What if I don't need Tetsusaiga anymore?_ The half demon knew that he was not thinking rationally. But how could he go on without his Kagome?

"I'm waiting Inuyasha. Contrary to yourself, I do not find it necessary to linger in one place too long. I do have more important things to attend to."

Inuyasha stared up at his brother's tall form. "If I do decide to give it to you, how the hell do you intend to take it? It's not like you can hold it."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Easily remedied." He turned his head slightly and barked out "Rin!"

The group turned their heads expectantly and waited for the dedicated young girl to appear. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" She smiled happily up at him, hoping she would be able to assist him. She waited patiently for his answer and looked around curiously at the hut. She waved when she saw the young fox demon sitting mournfully in the corner.

"You see Inuyasha, that problem is solved. Now tell me your decision."

Kaede stood up for the first time since Inuyasha had entered the hut to find Kagome dead. "Inuyasha, I advise ye to think this over carefully. What if ye give up your Tetsusaiga and he fails to revive Kagome? Or if she comes back damaged?"

"Damaged?" the half demon asked in desperate tones. He couldn't think about Kagome being damaged, not when he was holding her dead body in his arms. It was almost too much for his mind to take and he fought his inner demon harder.

"Aye. I have heard tales of humans who have so longed for their loved ones to return from the dead that they do anything they can to achieve that goal. And when they do, they find their loved ones have...changed." Kaede's eyes sought Inuyasha's and she could not keep the pleading out of her voice. "Inuyasha, our loss is terrible and Kagome will be missed but ye must think about this. Do ye want to hurt her even more?" Miroku and Sango's once greedy eyes had turned quickly to dismay and guilt. None of them wanted to see Kagome damaged. _Perhaps she is better off dead, even if I am lost without her,_ Inuyasha thought sadly.

Sesshomaru whipped his head around to the old hag that was speaking. "Silence. I am no mere sorcerer or player of tricks. I am the great Lord of the Western Lands, this Sesshomaru. I do not damage those that I bring back." The venom in his voice was clear, his sharp tone cracking through the air like a whip. "This child that you see before you was dead when I came upon her and look at her now."

Rin looked up at her Lord and smiled gratefully at him. Inuyasha caught her smile and saw how she radiated happiness and life to those around her, even his heartless, cruel brother. He turned his eyes back to Shippo who was nodding slowly, probably unaware of his motions, silently agreeing with Sesshomaru. Even Miroku and Sango's eyes had lightened with hope again as they looked at the girl standing faithfully by her demon protectors side.

_If I do this, then I give up my inheritance, my father's fang and his trust in me that I would guard it faithfully. But I will get Kagome back. Maybe this time...perhaps this time I can do things the right way._ He glanced once more down at the priestess in his arms, fully taking in her lifeless body, her deformed color, the terrified look upon her face. He had decided.

Standing carefully, being sure to sweep Kagome up into his arms as gently as possible, he turned to Sesshomaru and nodded. "I'll do as you ask. Just...make her live again."

"I thought you would never agree brother." Sesshomaru's smile was one of delight and it chilled Inuyasha to his bones. "First the sword."

Inuyasha carefully made sure Kagome was balanced against him, her head resting lightly on his shoulder; before he reached down to remove the sheath from his robes. He fingered it slowly, not wanting to part with such an important piece of his heritage, but knowing he didn't have a choice. _For Kagome._ He grabbed it roughly and thrust it in front of him, turning his head into Kagome's hair to hide the tears that were forming.

"Rin, remove that burden from Inuyasha and then return to Jaken." The young girl happily did as her Lord commanded, practically skipping out of the hut in her joy of being able to assist him.

The demon watched as his half brother's shoulders shook and he wondered briefly if he was going to transform into his full demon self. But Inuyasha merely turned his head back to Sesshomaru and gruffly said, "Do it. Bring her back to me."

Sesshomaru removed Tenseiga from its sheath and focused on the sword as it pulsed in his hand. He could feel the energy flowing around the sword and he concentrated on the dead girl's limp form in Inuyasha's arms. The hut was silent and the tension of the companions eagerly awaiting their fallen comrade's return was crackling the air. Shippo was still choking back sobs, trying in vain not to get his hopes too high in case Sesshomaru, with all his devilish bargaining, had wasted too much time. Inuyasha had sweat drops dripping down his face and between his shoulder blades. His muscles were strained with the effort it was taking him to hold back his demon self. He was also emotionally and mentally exhausted from his fight with Kikyo and from grieving for Kagome. He waited impatiently for her revival, perfectly prepared to break Sesshomaru's neck if he failed in his task.

"I see them."

The full demon took a long stride forward and sliced through the air, cutting down the underworld creatures that were invisible to all but him. He replaced his sword gracefully and stepped back to watch. Everyone waited on baited breath.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:** Ugh. Sorry this has taken so long to get up. Real life was fighting me but I came out victorious as usual. It took me a WEEK to type this up after it had already been written. I hate waiting long periods to update; I find it very very annoying. But maybe that's just me. Anyways, enough babble. As always, special thanks to my fabulous betas ladyhawk89 and Silver Wolf Pups. Here's hoping you guys have better weeks and aren't as swamped.

It felt like hours had passed since Sesshomaru had cut down the underworld creatures with Tenseiga. Inuyasha was still sweating profusely, his muscles tight and tense, holding Kagome gently against his body, willing her to take a breath. Shippo was cautiously edging closer to the half demon and the young girl, sniffing the air gently for a sign that Kagome was alive again. The young demon wanted the decaying stench of death gone room the hut; he wanted Kagome's warm comforting smell wrapped around him; he wanted her gentle arms to embrace him, promising him security and protection. He just wanted Kagome.

Inuyasha sensed Shippo creeping towards them and he growled out a warning. When Kagome awoke, he wanted to make sure she was no longer hurt. He wasn't going to allow Kagome's young ward to launch himself at her until he knew for sure she was okay. _And then I'm going to apologize for killing her_, he though mournfully.

"Does it normally take so damn long?" Inuyasha said impatiently through clenched teeth.

Sesshomaru was still deadly calm and he remarked scathingly, "You show no patience, half demon."

Inuyasha was about to throw yet another insult at his half brother when he felt it. He froze in place, eyes wide, willing it to be real and not just his imagination. He could feel Kagome's heart beating lightly against her chest. And then he could feel her chest rise and fall as she took careful, shallow breaths. Inuyasha gently pulled her shoulders away from his body, where he had been clinging to her desperately and was amazed as a rush of color swept away that disgusting ashen hue that had covered her skin. She lifted one arm slowly and then the other as she instinctively grabbed Inuyasha's arms to hold herself steady. He watched the changes come over her body and inhaled deeply. It was Kagome's scent.

The priestess eyes fluttered awkwardly before they opened carefully, squinting against what little light there was in the hut. She opened her mouth to say something and found it horribly dry. She cringed at the disgusting taste in her mouth. What had happened that had made her feel so…weak?

Kagome's hazel eyes finally came into focus as she stared into the curiously happy golden eyes that were directly in front of her.

"Inu…yasha?" she managed to croak out.

The half demon surprised her by pulling her tightly to him in a bone crushing hug. She could feel his shoulders shaking as he tried to suppress a sob.

_She's alive! She's breathing and her hearts beating and she said my name and she's **normal**! _Inuyasha thought elatedly. He felt his knees shake and he sank to the ground in shock, still clutching the confused girl and burying his face in her hair. He was inhaling her scent as though he needed it to survive. He didn't care that everyone, including his half brother, was staring at them. He was just so relieved.

Kagome was amazed to feel Inuyasha's strong arms squeezing her tightly to his body. His hands were running up and down her back in smooth, cautious strokes, as though making sure she was unhurt and comfortable. She could feel him breathing in her scent as though he would like nothing more than to inhale her.

As she moved her head slowly to the right, she found Shippo beaming at her through watery eyes. Sang was actually leaning into Miroku, silently asking for support as she cried in happiness. Kaede and Miroku seemed stunned, eyes staring at her in wonder and awe.

She didn't have a clue as to why they were all so relieved. She searched her mind, trying to recall what had happened that had made her feel so terribly sore; her mind however was black and she found it hard to focus on anything except the feel of Inuyasha's hands on her skin.

_My skin! What? Am I…naked?_ Kagome's eyes were wide and she tried to push away from Inuyasha, embarrassed to feel her naked breasts pressed tightly to his chest. Inuyasha however, only held her tighter.

She wanted to ask him what had happened, why he was embracing her when she was naked and why couldn't she remember what had happened. Her brown eyes narrowed in frustration. She needed answers.

"Inu…" Kagome tried to speak but it felt as if she hadn't spoken in days. Her throat constricted, refusing to let her speak unless she had water first.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha breathed in her ear, his warm breath making her shudder. "I'm sorry."

She turned to look at him properly and found his eyes full of guilt and unshed tears. Never before had she seen him so upset. And only once had he ever apologized to her and that was for breaking her alarm clock.

Kagome shook her head and pointed to her throat and then her mouth, trying to signify that she couldn't speak to him. To her dismay, the half demon barely seemed to register her movements. His eyes were glazed over, sparkling with tears that were still threatening to fall. Miroku, however, noticed her gestures and rushed to get the canteen of water she kept in her overstuffed backpack. As he moved towards her, canteen held in front of him, he was stopped in his tracks by Inuyasha growling loudly at him. Instinctively, he clutched Kagome tighter against his chest.

She could hear his heart beating wildly against his chest and her confusion grew. _He's always protective of me but not like this. Is it because I'm naked?_

Miroku focused his gaze on Inuyasha and said steadily, "I am merely getting Kagome some water Inuyasha. She wants to speak to you but her throat is dry."

"Then give it to me monk and I'll give her some. I don't want any of you coming near her until I know she's fine. You don't need to come near at all until she's dressed," Inuyasha snapped, one arm held out to retrieve the canteen.

Miroku handed it over wordlessly, his eyes sad. Before he returned to his place in the corner he muttered, "How could you even believe I would think such a thing at a time like this?"

Kagome had never heard Miroku sound so dejected and her heart sank into her stomach. Obviously something terrible had happened to her if she wasn't even getting stared at by the lecherous monk while she was in such a compromising position.

Inuyasha handed her the water and she gripped it in her shaking hands, brining it to her dry, chapped lips. "Drink it slowly." Inuyasha was still firmly hanging onto the canteen, steadying it with his own hands.

Kagome gave a slight nod and then the deliciously cool water was running into her mouth and trailing down her parched throat. Never before had water tasted as good to her as it did at that moment. She wanted to drink the entire thing and even then she knew her thirst wouldn't be satisfied. But as she began greedily swallowing, she felt Inuyasha gently remove the canteen from her hands. A few droplets of water fell on her chin and as Inuyasha's finger wiped them away he said, "Not so fast. You'll get sick."

Kagome felt dizzy and breathless and her head was pounding ferociously in her head. She wanted nothing more than to lay her head down and sleep but she had to find out what had happened.

"Inuyasha? What's going on? Why do I feel so terrible?"

"Kagome…do you remember anything about what happened?"

She thought back, trying desperately to recall something…anything. "I remember that there was a demon with a shard. But that's it."

Inuyasha cleared his throat hesitantly. "Well, when we were fighting the demon you were injured."

Her eyes grew wide at his hesitation. She had been hurt before but not so badly that she was unable to recall what happened. "How bad?"

Inuyasha looked at their companions who were sitting patiently in the corner. _She doesn't remember. She doesn't need to know. I apologized. Why should I tell her? It will just upset her…_ "Pretty…pretty badly. We were um...wondering if you were going tomake it for while."

Kagome heard Sango gasp and Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo squirmed uncomfortably where they sat but the sounds barely registered in her mind. _I almost died!_ She could barely wrap her mind around that one simple fact. _No wonder I feel so terrible!_

Inuyasha was watching her closely, judging her reaction and looking for any outward signs of distress. Her eyes were large and frightened and her hands were unconsciously clenching his arms.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" she muttered in a daze.

"How do you feel? I mean, are you still hurt?" Inuyasha asked this question quietly, silently hoping that everything was fine.

She shrugged her shoulders and replied, "My muscles are sore, my head wants to explode, and I feel like I could sleep for two days. But other than that I think I'm okay." She yawned widely.

Inuyasha stroked her hair and asked, "Do you want Kaede to help you bathe?"

"Are you implying I smell Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, a small hint of a playful smile on her lips.

He blushed and shook his head. "It's just…you haven't had one in a few days and you still have a little blood on you is all."

Kagome yawned again and shook her head. "I think I just want to sleep."

He nodded and motioned for Kaede. "Do you have those clothes old hag?"

"Aye Inuyasha. Here ye go Kagome." The elderly priestess placed one of Kagome's sweaters over her head and helped her into it when the girl's stiff muscles protested at the movements. Inuyasha and Miroku discreetly averted their eyes, trying to ignore the girl's enticing body that was in plain view of them all. "If ye want, I can find ye more blankets."

"This is fine Kaede, thank you." Kagome nestled into Inuyasha, figuring there was no point in moving since she was already there, and closed her eyes. "Thank you Inuyasha."

His eyes widened in surprise and he looked down at the girl resting her head on his lap. He brushed a hand lightly over her hair, until her breathing evened out, signifying she was in a deep sleep.

She never noticed Sesshomaru's presence.

---

Sango watched wide eyed as Inuyasha stroked Kagome's raven tresses in an almost…loving fashion. The girl's deep steady breathing was soothing the ache everyone had been feeling; the rise and fall of her chest told everyone that Kagome was alive again. But now they had something else to worry about.

"Inuyasha, why didn't you tell Kagome what really happened?" she asked cautiously, afraid her friend would turn on her as he had Miroku.

The half demon sighed, not taking his eyes off of Kagome's sleeping face. "She doesn't remember. Why should she know the truth?"

Miroku looked shocked at his answer. "But Inuyasha! Lying to Kagome about something so serious…don't you think she deserves the truth?"

"Aye, I agree with Miroku. Ye should tell the child everything Inuyasha, lest something terrible comes out of this," Kaede replied solemnly.

"We're not tellin' her and that's all there is to it!" Inuyasha snapped. "Why can't you just trust me on this okay?"

A low chuckle snapped his attention to his right, away from the argument with his companions. "What are you still doing here, you bastard?"

Sesshomaru's cold eyes appraised Inuyasha and the girl that was cradled in his lap. "She will find out you know. You will not be able to keep it from her."

"Get out and go to hell. You got what you came for," Inuyasha snarled, scarlet once again flashing into his eyes.

"We'll meet again Inuyasha. And when we do, it will be the end of you." Sesshomaru left the hut as silently as he had come in, leaving a stunned silence behind him and bewildered looks on everyone's faces.

"What did he mean by that?" Shippo asked nervously.

"Keh. He's full of it as usual," Inuyasha replied, taking deep breaths and focusing on controlling his demon side. He was disgusted to find out hard it was without Tetsusaiga. Miroku, Sango, and Kaede were sharing uncomfortable looks that plainly said, 'This isn't over yet'.

Kagome turned slightly in Inuyasha's lap and sighed. She burrowed her head deeper into the fabric of his fire rat cloak and then stilled.

Inuyasha looked at his companions. "You need to trust me. Kagome is better off not knowing. She's go back through the well and never come back if she knew."

Shippo jumped up and down agitatedly and nearly shouted, "No! We just got her back, we can't lose Kagome again!"

"Exactly. I know you don't believe me but…just trust me okay?"

Miroku, Sango, and Kaede exchanged glances. What choice did they have? They didn't want Kagome to leave anymore than Shippo and Inuyasha did.

"Fine Inuyasha, we will keep this from her. But we still think you should tell her," Miroku agreed reluctantly.

"No," came Inuyasha's firm reply. "It's better for her not know. She'll be better off. Trust me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ** I am not cool or smart enough to own these characters. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and all the companies that she graces with her brilliance. Do not sue, for I am already in debt.

**Authors note: ** Okay guys. There is only one more chapter left of this part and then it's on to Part II. As always, thanks to my brilliant betas Silver Wolf Pups and ladyhawk89. And to all those that reviewed, I really appreciate it. Thanks!

**WARNING:** This section contains disturbing imagery that is not appropriate for all ages. If you have a weak stomach or just don't like reading about gross stuff, skip this section. It won't necessarily hurt you if you do that. The next chapter will still, for the most part, make sense without it.

Kagome blinked rapidly, trying to focus her eyes and stop the burning sting that was making them water. She was chilled; goose bumps making the light hairs on her arms stand up. Darkness surrounded her and she couldn't make out any shapes in the black shadows.

Eyes still watering, she took a step forward and timidly called out "Inuyasha? Sango? Miroku? Where are you guys?" Strange to think that she was alone now, when not five minutes ago she had been in a hut in the village. "This isn't funny you guys. Come on, don't leave me here by myself!"

She jumped and let out a frightened shriek when something brushed lightly against her cheek. The wind blew gently as it passed her, making her hair swirl into her face. "Hello? Whose there? Is that you Inuyasha?"

"You are foolish aren't you, you silly girl," a deep voice called out to her from the shadows. The speaker let out a low chuckle as Kagome jumped in surprise and shivered in fear.

_That's definitely not Inuyasha! Where is he?_ she thought frantically, her pulse fluttering madly in her throat.

"Your little half demon won't come for you. You're mine now. He didn't want to rescue you before; he was too busy with Kikyo. What makes you think he'll save you now? He'll forget about you and go back to her." The faceless voice took a heavy step towards her and his footstep echoed loudly into the darkness.

"That's not true!" Kagome called out defiantly. "Inuyasha always rescues me." _But it's true he always gets distracted if Kikyo is around…wait! I can't think that way! He's just trying to trick me into hating Inuyasha! Well, I won't do it!_

Her head seemed to be filled with unidentified, excited whispers that surrounded her. The closer the footsteps came to her, the louder they got and she shut her eyes and shook her head, hands clamped over her ears trying to drown out the senseless noise. _What's happening to me? Am I going crazy? _

"Go away! What do you want from me?" she cried out, sinking to the floor as the whispers got even louder.

And then it was silent. Kagome opened her eyes and glanced around. She could see nothing; hear nothing, and yet, it was more terrifying than when she had been surrounded by faceless voices.

But then she felt the hot breath against her ear and cheek, breath that smelled like the stench of rotting corpses and she knew she had never felt such fear in all of her life. "I want you."

Kagome's head whipped to face the man and she screamed in horror as she found herself staring into the hallow depths of empty eye sockets. The yellow, decayed corpse grinned at her, even as rotting flesh was burning off of its face. The pieces fell to the floor around her and it was taking all of her will power to keep screaming and not throw up.

Flames burst from the floor all around her and suddenly she could see again but she wished she could be engulfed in that delicious darkness again. Rotting corpses were all around her, dancing in the flames, screaming loudly in agonizing, eternal pain. The whispers that had given her a reprieve for a mere minute were exploding wildly in her head, forcing her hands back up to her ears. She was begging them to stop, begging the corpse to make it all go away when he grabbed her wrist roughly, pulling her towards the scorching fire. It was calling for her; telling her that it would give her the relief she so desired but Kagome resisted, struggled against the man and cried out, "No! Inuyasha, help me!" Her fingers were digging into the dirt, trying to catch them on anything that would allow her to remain in place.

The grinning face looked down at her. "What a pathetic sight you are. It's no wonder Inuyasha is tired of you. I will end your suffering. You will come to death with me."

Kagome could feel tears streaming down her face but it did nothing to stop the scorching of her skin and hair as she got closer to the fire. She shook her head and murmured deliriously, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! INUYASHA!"

The rotting corpse laughed as she struggled, laughed even more when her skirt caught fire, and nearly screamed in delight as Kagome's flesh melted from her bones.

Inuyasha had not come to save her. Kagome screamed in agony, her voice joining the other tortured souls that were doing the same dance in the flames.


End file.
